SonicPedia
by Sonic Speed Blue Blur 23
Summary: Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Shadow, Rouge, Omega and Cream look at their Wikipedia pages. Random story I came up with. R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, who doesn't love these? Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER:Sonic and the gang belong to SEGA. I don't own SEGA or Wikipedia, yada yada yada...**

"SONIKKU!"  
"Ah! Amy, get off!"  
"I was so worried! I looked everywhere for you!"  
"Amy, I just went to the bathroom! It was three minutes!"

Tails sighed and continued to watch the two. Right now, Sonic, Amy, Tails and Cosmo were at the park, waiting for Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Cream and Cheese, for Rouge had an important announcement. Tails turned to Cosmo. "When do you think the rest will be here?" Cosmo shrugged. "Could take a while-Oh! Here they are!"She pointed behind the kitsune. He turned.

Rouge was walking towards the picnic table, a laptop in hand. Shadow followed, looking quite annoyed. Omega hovered behind the two, Cream and Cheese on his shoulders. The robot lifted the two down. Cream smiled. "Thank you Mr. Omega." Omega just beeped in reply. Sonic walked over, Amy following closely. The hero leaned against the table. "So, whatcha got for us Rouge?" The bat smiled. "Well, a website called Wikipedia posted some information about us. Wanna have a look?" Tails' eyes lit up. "I heard about that website! It's packed full of information! Let's have a look, come on!" He said excitedly. "Okay, okay, slow down fox boy." Rouge replied, then opened up the laptop. Everyone crowded round excitedly. The bat typed in a few keys. The Wikipedia homepage came up. Sonic grinned. "So, who should we do first?"

**Cliffhanger! I'm gonna put up a poll or something to let YOU, yes YOU, choose who's going first. R+R!**


	2. Shadow

**Well, seeing as Shads got the most votes/reviews, I'm gonna do him first. I'll probably update every few days cos I get pretty impatient. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Wikipedia or SEGA, etc. etc.**

Sonic grinned. "So, who should we do first?"  
Everyone looked to their left, where Shadow was leaning against a tree, eyes closed, mouth frowning, arms folded. He opened one eye to look at the gang. "What?" Cream beamed. "I'd like to see what they have on Mister Shadow!" Shadow closed his eye again. "Fine, go ahead. You're not going to find much there." His speech went unheard however, as all the Mobians were crowded round the laptop as Rouge tapped in a few keys.

**Shadow the Hedgehog** **(**_**Shadō za Hejjihoggu**_**)**

That sentence alone made Sonic laugh. "Oh man Shads! Your Japanese name is hilarious!"

**is an artifical life form in the design of a black, male, anthropomorphic hedgehog that was created around 50 years ago.**

"Anthro...anthro..."Cream tried to say. "Anthropomorphic sweetie." Rouge corrected, "It means human-like. I guess that would make sense, seeing as humans made this."

**He resembles Sonic in many ways, such as how his hover skates propel him at extreme speeds to rival those of Sonic; but he distinguishes himself with greater use of his signature ability to use Chaos Control with Chaos Emeralds. He is Sonic's rival and is the antithesis of Sonic himself in all aspects of his life.**

"He doesn't look a bit like me!" Sonic and Shadow cried, pointing at the other. Everyone sighed. "It didn't say anything about looks," Tails stated, "It had more to do with powers if anything."

**Shadow is an anti-hero, and easily works together with either Sonic's group or Dr. Eggman, depending on what suits his own needs.**

"Well at least they got that right."  
"Shut up faker!"  
Rouge scrolled down to 'Characteristics'.

**According to official profiles, Shadow was created 50 years ago by Prof. Gerald Robotnik as the Ultimate Life Form, which is ageless and immortal. Sharp witted and seemingly always on the edge, Shadow is described as the dark incarnation of Sonic the Hedgehog.**

Shadow walked over. "Hm. Maybe this is some use after all." He raised his hand, "As a punching bag!"  
"Shadow, stop!" Cosmo cried, grabbing his raised hand. The ebony hedgehog dropped his hand and frowned. "If that article says anything about me and faker being similar again, I will get that laptop and throw it across the wall!" Everyone shifted away from him slightly after that, then continued reading.

**Once he has set himself to a goal, he will do whatever it takes to accomplish it, regardless of any danger. After the trauma of the death of his only friend, Maria Robotnik, Shadow strives to fulfill his purpose and keep the promise he made to her, despite his general loathing of mankind.**

Sonic turned to Shadow. "You loathe mankind? Well that's mean..." Sonic looked at the rest of the paragraph. "...HAHAHA! Maria was your only friend? How-" He couldn't finish as he was being held by the throat against a tree. As Rouge and Amy went over to stop the fight, Tails continued.

**A recent poll**** listed Shadow in the unranked list of the top nine "Sour Heroes", calling him "a wise-cracking, free-wheeling free agent."**

Tails decided to shut down the laptop silently before anyone heard the sentence, then walked over to the gang to try and stop Shads Chaos Spearing Sonic against a wall.

**Okay, that's it for Shadow. Most of the page consisted of game information, so I changed it slightly, seeing as the games don't exist in Mobius or wherever. I'm gonna do Amy next, okay? Then Sonic, then the page on hedgehogs. Remember to R&R! Catch ya later!**


	3. Importantish

**Okay people. I'm really stuck on who to do next, and chances are I'm gonna be stuck for the majority of the story.**

**So that's when YOU guys come in! After each chapter, I need you to write who you think should be next in the reviews. I'll see who has the most votes, then write the next chapter about that character! Considering the amount of reviews I got for the first chapter, it shouldn't be too difficult. Not putting any pressure or anything. I mean it.**

**Also, I have another announcement. SonicPedia is actually gonna be a side project. I've decided to do a big project, but I can't choose. I've narrowed it down to 4 choices.**

**-A story about Fleetway Super and Regular Sonic, based on the comics  
-A HSM-Style story with various people's OC's in the cast, as well as the Sonic gang.  
-A novelisation of Sonic and the Black Knight  
-A story about the Sonic gang going bowling. Each character has their own style of bowling.**

**I can't choose, so I put up a poll on my profile. If you could vote, it would be a great help. Catch ya later!**


End file.
